Most consumers assess the performance of a laundry detergent composition not only by the visual appearance of the laundered fabric but also by the smell of the laundered fabric. Thus, a laundry detergent composition, in addition to cleaning fabric, must also provide a pleasing fragrance that is delivered to the laundered fabric during the laundering process. To date, laundry detergent manufacturers incorporate a perfume in their detergent compositions to provide a pleasing fragrance to the treated fabric.
However, the consumers desire that treated fabrics have a pleasing fragrance immediately after the washing stage of the laundering process, as this gives the consumer a signal that their fabric is both clean and fresh. In addition, the consumers desire that the fabric maintains a pleasing fragrance over time.
Detergent manufacturers have developed perfume systems that prolong the pleasing fragrance of laundered fabric. For example, this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,753, WO95/04809, WO95/08976, WO00/02982, WO00/02986, WO00/02987, WO00/02991, WO01/04084, WO01/04247, WO01/04248, WO01/46374 and WO01/51599. Although these perfume systems prolong the fragrance release from laundered fabric, they do not necessarily provide a highly noticeable fragrance immediately after the washing stage of the laundering process. Thus, these perfume systems do not provide the consumer with a clear signal that their laundry is clean and fresh. Therefore, there remains a need to provide a perfume system that provides both an initial good perfume performance immediately after the washing stage of the laundering process, and a good perfume release from dry-fabric over a prolonged period of time.